custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Bale (ACT-67)
"I've Spent my whole life fighting for Freedom,For my Planet,and What about you? Enjoy your life?,This is the only purpose of my life." Nicholas Christian Bale is an American soldier now a Sentinel Defense Corps Soldier/Ranger,He was one of the heroes in WW3 and earned the majority of Medals in the US Army and the USMC. History Born in America,but actually in Nexus,Nick Bale was influenced by their militaristic family (except for his mother),this is the sole dream of himself,even if his mother doesn't like to. 1960's He fought in the Vietnam War,still disguised as his own father in the Battle of Khe Sanh in the trench of Vietnam. 90's When he was in the 90's he only finished High School despite his intelligence,just because they are short in money. But one day he was caught in a Gang Activity,they tried to escape,but they were arrested,he was given two decisions,join the Military or Go to Prison for his crimes,he responed to join the USMC since he wanted to clear his name. Life in the USMC There first deployment was in Afghanistan,while having 31 kills,he was shot in the Leg by an enemy sniper but he survived. Founder of Atlas Defense Front In a unspecified jungle they were deployed to intercept Randy Jonathan's Biowepons Delivery,they intercepted it but Jonathan escaped on a plane. Sentinel Defense Corps He joined SDC in his will to find Jonathan,there he was the best Jaeger pilot after Michael Nexus,being deployed too many times but having high success rates. War against the Atlas Defense Front SDC has already their Military force;D'805th assisted the US Military to bring down the Atlas Defense Front and killing their founder. Aftermath & Legacy Fighting for his planet,Nick was sucked out to space after fighting the Boreasians in a mining colony,he was vaporized by the star and made a massive explosion that saved the Planet and Annihilated the Evil people within. Legacy Nick earned various Medals,so he was taken as a pride in the SDC,and the SDC finally dissolved. Personality As a young kid,Nick was a likeable and friendly kid,but when he grew up in the Army,he was militaristic but still he takes care of his fellow soldier whom he called brothers,he is also Quick-thinking. Skills Being a Nexusian American,Nick is possibly one of the strongest soldiers in the Galaxy,Having vast knowledge on any Vehicle and aircrafts and an amazingly-accurate Marksman. *'Peak Physical Condition':Nick,even not in the Army is in top physical condition,since he's muscular like a Wrestler thanks to his repetitive workout in Gyms. *'Marksmanship':Nick is like a real version of Deadshot,since he has no shots missing and he can adapt his accuracy on any weaponry,Guns or Knives,he was also able to Drop 10 Insurgents without missing any shot by firing in Full-Auto using an M4A1,LSAT,HBRa3.he was also able to hit the same targets repeatedly,similar like playing Call of Duty,quickscoping a Sniper without missing and firing in full auto in long range hitting all targets. *'Master Combatant':Nick even without his Guns,is tough,since he is Muscular,able to counter every hit and relies on attacks using Brute Strenght,but Vladimir Poporovich was close to match him. *'Superhuman Durability':A Nexusian's body is more durable than a human,Nick survived multiple gunshots,a knife in the midsection,heart,throat or brain,and regenerate amputated limbs at a fast rate. *'Master Pilot':Nick can pilot almost every vehicle,even a Titan tank. *'Superhuman Strenght':Nick was very strong,he flipped an entire 150 Ton Russian tank,Lifted the fattest person (e.g Mark Henry) in just one hand,Break Winter Soldier's Metallic Arm *'Expert Grenadier':Nick is a skilled grenadier,he threw a grenade farther thean the lenght of an NBA Court and it goes in the hatch of a T90 Tank,he also applies this skills in Basketball. *'Expert Parkour':Nick is great in Parkour,using a wide array of move to get in place to place in battlefields. Equipment Nick never goes out in battle without his gear. *'USMC Marine Gear':Worn in his time like any other Marines. *'Nexus Infantry Gear' *'Oberon Armor':His personalized Spartan armor,Completely bulletproof and can resist RPGs. Weaponry Of course,Nick has access to Military and Civilian Weaponry *'Remington M4A1':The standard rifle of the US Army and USMC,he has favored the assault rifle through out the wars he've entered. *'Remington XM2010':His personal favorite sniper,he even had his own at his house! *'Beretta M9':Standard US Military pistol,although Nick always replaces it with a personalized MK23. *'MK23 SOCOM':Nick had his personalized one,fitted with a Compensator and a flashlight,his go-to-go sidearm. *'USP-45':Nick also favored this Handgun but he also used it in a bar fight. *'Franchi SPAS-12':Nick's Favorite Shotgun,as seen when he used it in various operations. *'HBRa3':Standard of the 2030 American Military,Another of his favorite weapons,whom he gived it a kiss. *'MORS':Nick participated in the Invasion of ADF's Base using this gun mounted before being thrown outta his nest by artillery. *'MA5C ICWS':In the future,it is every Marines' favorite gun. Trivia *Nick made 7 Half-Court Shots in his own Basketball Court outmatching Stephen Curry in a 3-Point Contest. Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Fan-made characters Category:Humans Category:Jaeger pilot